Johnlocked
by JohnlockedbytheTARDIS
Summary: Sherlock meets a boy name John in this first year at Hogwarts. Being place in different houses, is troubling for the best friends but will they become more then friends? Or will John befriend a certain James "Jim" Moriarty? A Sherlock and John slash.
1. Chapter 1

**Note:** this is my first fan fiction, so if I have done something wrong that is probably because I don't know. I have put this as T because I don't know where this is heading, and better safe then sorry. Spelling and well English isn't my strong point so apologises for any incorrect spelling and gramma. I also have adjusted the characters to suit the story, so if you don't like it don't read it please. I hope you enjoy and feel free to suggest ideas.

**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Sherlock or Harry Potter._

* * *

Sherlock sat down. He had finally found an empty compartment on the train. He gazed pointlessly out the window. The train shook indicating that it was moving but Sherlock was to zoned out to notice. He also didn't notice a blond boy approach the door of the compartment.

"Hello?" Said the boy.

Sherlock was startled to hear the voice, he turned to face the boy with a cold gaze. The boy shifted from foot to foot. Sherlock realised that he was nervous but he didn't care, to be honest he hoped that if he kept on staring the boy would go away. But the boy continued.

"Hi umm can I sit with you?" He asked.

Sherlock grunted a disapproved yes and turned back towards the window. The boy sat on the seat opposite to Sherlock. There was silence.

"My name is John Watson" the boy introduced himself.

"Sherlock Holmes" mumbled Sherlock.

"So what class are you looking forward to?" He questioned "I am looking forward to"

"Herbology" Sherlock completed his sentence, he turned toward John who was looking at him impressed.

"How did you do that?" John asked eyes wide.

"It's obvious" Sherlock scoffed. He looked up and down at John -who didn't look that bad if he was into that he thought- "as is that your muggle born" he added.

"Amazing" John exclaimed.

"Amazing?" Sherlock repeated.

"Yes" John said worried "did I say something wrong?"

"No" Sherlock said hurriedly "people just don't usually say that."

"What do they say?"

"Piss off."

John grinned, and for some reason unknown to Sherlock he did to.

* * *

**Ok part 1!** It will end up more Johnlocky (hopefully). Please say your ideas and I will try to work them in. I will try to update each as soon as I can.

JohnlockedbytheTARDIS.


	2. Chapter 2

**Note : Ok the first one was really short but hey a foot in the door yes? And so so sorry it's a wait between stories.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock or Harry Potter.**

* * *

John and Sherlock talked for about 20 minutes before the door rattled open. To Sherlocks disgust it was his older brother Mycroft. Sherlock glared at him, but Mycroft didn't seem to care he just grinned at John. John noticed a he was we wearing a prefect badge that looked well looked after.

"Mind if I sit here?" He asked John "everywhere alse was taken."

John smiled "sure" he moved over for the new comer to sit.

Mycroft sat next to John, Sherlock still glaring at him.

"I'm John" John outstretched his hand, Mycroft shock it.

"Mycroft" he said pulling back away. He turned, "Sherlock" he greated

"Mycroft" Sherlock said coldly

"You to know each other?" John enquired.

"He is my brother" Sherlock scowled.

"Really?" John said surprised

"Yes" said Mycroft smiling softly at John.

"You don't look much alike" John stated.

"Good" muttered Sherlock and stared out the window.

Mycroft rolled his eyes and looked back at John. "So John what house do you think your going to be in?" Mycroft questioned.

"Well I" John started to reply.

"Mycroft he doesn't know what houses they are" Sherlock interrupted.

"How do you know?" John asked a little embarrassed. Did Sherlock have to keep being so... just stared at John. John looked back at Mycroft he didn't like the way the boys eyes seemed to read his thoughts, it worried him.

"Sherlock you should let him answer for himself" Mycroft scolded.

Sherlock moved his gaze to Mycroft. "Why are you here?" Sherlock hissed. He didn't like the idea of Mycroft around John. John was the only person that had talked to him like a normal person so he didn't want Mycroft to spoil it.

"Hmm I have the feeling I'm not wanted" Mycroft said to John smiling at him. John grinned. Mycroft caught a glimpse of Sherlock who's glare was hardening. He smiled and scotched a little closer when John was pointing out the scenery. Sherlock flinched. Mycroft smiled smugly at Sherlock and moved back away from John. Sherlock realised that Mycroft was grinning way to much for his liking, that was at all. Mycroft stared at Sherlock and then gestured to John then back to him. Sherlock mouthed no but that started him thinking. Why did he react like that he only just met John, he was acting ridiculously. He looked away from Mycroft.

Shit Sherlock thought he won't let go of this.

"You should go" Sherlock stated his voice shook he was thinking about why he acted that way. He ran his hand through his hair. I need to stop thinking a about this I don't have feelings for him.

"Ok" Mycroft replied with a teasing tone, that John didn't pick up on. Sherlock glared Mycroft down as he left.

John looked back from the window and said good bye, while Sherlock continued to glare.

"Bye John" said Mycroft holding back a laugh, knowing he was oblivious to what just happened.

Sherlock herd Mycroft apologise to some one that Sherlock assumed he ran into. A trolley was making itself visible from the edge of the compartment door. A woman was pushing it her hair was showing her age, silver and grey stuck out from the rest of her black hair, but she seemed happy and sum what energetic to do her job.

"Anything from the trolley dears?" She gestured toward the trolley that was full of chocolate frogs, pumpkin pasties you name it.

"No I'm right thank you" John said smiling kindly at the lady "Sherlock?" Sherlock just grunted. "He's right to" John stated, he just stared at Sherlock.

Sherlock was thinking about Mycroft a thing he hated to do before John had annoyingly interrupted. Sherlock forced Mycroft out of his mind and looked up at the trolley lady who was leaving twiddling a oddly shaped necklace that hung around her neck. The compartment door clattered along its rollers till it closed. Sherlock was drawn to the attention of John who was staring disapprovingly at him. The stare made his stomach churn in a undelightful way. Sherlock tried to shrug it off like he would with anything else but he couldn't. He stared out the window for the first time sherlock found himself becoming uneasy. He shifted a little in his seat.

"Sherlock you should probably treat people with more respect" John stated his voice was soft but there was something about the tone that Sherlock knew he had disapproved of what he did. Sherlock turned to John his face showed that he was, wait...worried. Sherlock blinked and cleared his mind. He looked back at John who was looking at the compartment door. Sherlock felt his heart thump as he looked at the blond boy. Sherlock started fiddling with his scarf. The blue scarf was given to him by his mother she was explaining how Mycroft was in Ravenclaw so he would be to but Sherlock doubted that very much.

"Hufflepuff"

"What?"

"I think I will be in Hufflepuff"

John grinned as he saw flash of confusion in Sherlocks eyes.

"Oh" Sherlock replied looking in to Johns eyes "yeh I knew that"

"You did not!" John exclaimed still smiling

"No I didn't" Sherlock confessed "but I could of"

John beamed at Sherlock who was fighting to not return the smile, but no matter how had he tried the smallest smile still came out. This was fine with John who returned looking out the compartment door, while Sherlock watched him. There was something about John something he couldn't work out.

He turned sharply and looked out the window and thought of what Mycroft had gestured. No, he would not have Mycroft being right, well not as long as the smug arse knew.

* * *

**Part 2**

**It is not as long as I hoped but that's ok I guess. Well so our Sherlock has half found his feelings for John I apologise for lack of updating and bad grammar/punctuation anyway hoped you enjoyed it.**

**Oh and some recommend stories (my favourites)**

**Hufflepuff Life Turned Upside Down-by bucktooth22**

**The science behind Lycanthropy, other carnal urges-by Pursnikitie**

**Obscuro-by PandaRaver**

**JohnlockedbytheTARDIS.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Note : Thank you guys for reading I am quite pleased to know people are to be honest I thought no one would. So thank you. This chapter is mainly introducing characters.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock or Harry Potter.**

* * *

The train had finally arrived at Hogwarts. Sherlock and John finally nudged out of the compartment. All of the students in front were pushing trying to get off the train.

"Rather uncomfortable" John laughed.

Sherlock smiled. Suddenly Sherlock felt a hard jab in the back in his back. He stumbled forward into John causing them to fall over. Luckily there wasn't as many people and most of them didn't notice. Sherlock found his hand on Johns chest, he hurriedly pulled away and stood up.

"I'm so sorry" a male student reached his hand down to John who was darting confused gazes at Sherlock and the student.

"Ummm that's ok" John replied with a weak grin. He grasped the students hand as he helped him up. Sherlock glared at the person.

"I didn't mean to elbow you" the student turned to Sherlock. John looked at Sherlock his eyes widened as if to say be nice Sherlock. Sherlock looked around most of the people had gotten off the train, he started to walk past them and get of the bus.

"I'm sorry about him" Sherlock herd John exclaim he jumped off the bus and turned around seeing John and the guy standing next to him.

"Sherlock Holmes" Sherlock introduced himself trying to show John he could be...excepting of people, "and this is John Watson" he gestured to John.

"Hello I'm Gregory Lestrade" the student smiled.

"Sixth year, member of the Quidditch beater I'm sure" Sherlock mentioned.

"Wow that's spot on" Gregory smiled.

"And judging by your turned up collar you have just met someone whom you haven't seen over the holidays. " Sherlock added. Greg's eyes widened and John looked a bit worried looking from Sherlock to Greg. Sherlock didn't seem to have time for this Lestrade guy so with that he turned and vanished into the crowd of students.

* * *

When Sherlock left John and Lestrade he decided to follow Mycroft having nothing else to do. He had noticed that Mycroft had been spending a lot of time in his room. Sherlock had deducted that he was writing a...friend judging by the callus on the side of his middle finger which was more inflamed then usual, he also thought of this person highly because each time he came out of his room with his sleeves damp from dabbing away sweat and his face was always flushed. Sherlock only just missed seeing who Mycroft walked into the carriage with.

Sherlock was standing in the crowd of first years. He was looking down at the ground debating about Mycroft. He usually didn't bother about Mycroft but he needed to get his mind off John and plus it might give him an advantage on Mycroft which might be better for the long run. He usually lost his hearing when he was immersed in thought so he didn't hear the safety instructions that were announced. He wandered almost lifelessly toward the nearest boat. He toppled into the boat, he just stood there for a while.

"Hello?" A shy voice broke Sherlocks train of thought. He turned around roughly. He saw a fellow student sway as she tried to steady herself from the rocking boat. She looked at Sherlock eyes wide.

"Sherlock?" Johns voice rang over everything else. Sherlocks chest tightened as he saw John walking over. He turned back to the girl.

"I'm sorry about that" he lied but he thought that he had better pretend to be nice.

"That's ok I was just wondering if you wanted to share a boat with me and James" she girl gestured to the boy next to her, Sherlock didn't realise that he was standing there.

"Sure" he replied reluctantly

"Hurry up!" A voice boomed over the excited voices of the first years. The girl and her friend sat down comfortably in the boat as John walked toward it.

"Can I join you?" John asked formally

"I don't care" Sherlock said sitting down

"Sure you can" the girl spoke in a soft tone. John sat down across from Sherlock. The boat shook as it started to drift across the water.

"Hi I'm John Watson" John introduced himself

"Molly Hooper" the girl also introduced herself

"James Moriarty but you can call me Jim" the other boy chimed in

"Why Jim?" Molly laughed

"I like it better then James" the boy smiled

"Sherlock" John whispered. Sherlock was staring at Jim with suspicion. John nudged him in the ribs. Sherlock moved his gaze to John. Sherlock looked into Johns blue eyes he was frozen there for what felt like half an hour transfixed in his gaze. He broke the gaze, blinked and looked past johns head, trying to avoid becoming stuck again.

"What?" Sherlock snapped

"Introduce yourself" John hissed

"Sherlock Holmes" Sherlock said sharply as Jim and Molly's gaze turned towards him

Sherlock glared at John "you happy?" He hissed. He turned to look at the castle, but no matter how astonishing the sight was he couldn't look away from Moriarty. Something about Moriarty Sherlock didn't like, but what Sherlock was annoyed about was he didn't know what it was.

* * *

"Anderson,Philip"

A boy strutted to a stool that was placed in the middle of the room. Upon the stool a frayed old hat, the sorting hat.

"Slytherin" the old hat yelled across the hall. A small muffled applause died down as soon as it began. The boy walked over to the Slytherin table. Sherlock zoned out for a while he herd a Donavan Sally be put in Slytherin until he herd his name.

"Holmes,Sherlock"

Sherlock walked forward and sat on the chair the last thing he saw before the hat blocked out his view was John smiling at him.

* * *

**Part 3**

**Dear readers,**

** I need help. I am not sure what house to put Moriarty, Sherlock or Greg in. John and Molly were going to go in Gryffindor and Mycroft in Ravenclaw so I'm not sure.**

**On the note of Mycroft his...companion is also for suggestions.**

**And a heads up I plan to skip some of the start bit and just get on with it :) anyway I would appreciate your input on the houses but if you don't want to its fine.**

**Thank you for putting up with that ramble.**

**JohnlockedbytheTARDIS.**


End file.
